The present invention relates to computer system security and more particularly to computer system security during transit.
Theft of personal computers is a multi-million dollar problem throughout the world. Frequently the thefts of the computers occur during the time from shipment of the computers from manufacturers until they arrive at the desk of the purchaser. A primary reason for the high incidence of theft is the opportunity, since it is well known that merchandise in transit is much easier to steal or lose than merchandise that has been delivered.
Another reason for the high incidence of theft is the lack of security within the computer system itself. The ability to render an asset non-operational is an extremely effective method of deterring theft. However, security mechanisms are normally user-dependent and are thus disabled during shipping and only enabled by a customer at the time of system installation. Therefore, the potential for theft increases for systems in transit, since the systems remain operational.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for securing computer systems during shipping in an efficient and effective manner. The present invention addresses such a need.
Method and system aspects for securely transferring a computer system are described. A computer system is disabled at a shipping point via an RFID (radio frequency identification) interface and re-enabled at a receiving point via the RFID interface. Disabling the computer""system includes selecting a boot password, writing the boot password to storage in the computer system via the RFID interface, and setting a disable bit in the storage via the RFID interface. Re-enabling the computer system includes entering the boot password via the RFID interface and clearing the disable bit.